The invention relates to a firearm system, and more particularly to a muzzle ejecting, sabot cartridge firearm system.
In the past previous firearm system utilized bullets that separated from their cartridges within the action mechanism of the weapon at the time of detonation of the bullet by the firing pin located on the forward end of a bolt mechanism of a firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel muzzle ejecting, sabot cartridge firearm system that has a hollow bolt mechanism open at both its forward and rearward ends.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel muzzle ejecting sabot cartridge firearm system that utilizes a novel sabot cartridge that is designed to have its cartridge case exit from the front end of the gun barrel of the firearm.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel muzzle ejecting sabot cartridge firearm system that is easy to manufacture and assemble.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel muzzle ejecting sabot cartridge firearm system that may be either manually operated or incorporated into an automatic operation.